Sparky the Fairy
Sparky is one of the three little fairies that appears in the story with the same name in the episode, "Fairly Odd Fairy Tales". Character Description He looks exactly like Sparky the Fairy Dog Personality Background Sparky first appears when Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma, as the narrator, introduces the story. Sparky tells the other two fairies that he made his house out of tennis balls. The Fried Cheese Stick House Owner thinks that Sparky should have built his house out of more sensible building material and tells him that he built his house out of fried cheese sticks. Wanda tells the other two that she made her house out of reinforced steel and it has a high-tech security system. Sparky says to her that he thinks that she went a bit too far with the security system because there is nothing dangerous around there. Then, The Big Bad Foop arrives. He explains that he is going to blow up their houses. After the owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House makes a stupid comment, the Big Bad Foop says, "Prepare to taste my wrath." the owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House says that he cannot taste anything because he burned his mouth when he ate some of his roof. The Big Bad Foop gets ready to destroy them. However, he changes his mind and decides just to blow up their houses. Wanda says that the Big Bad Foop has no right to do this. The Big Bad Foop corrects her by saying that he went to an online law school and then legally obtained the deeds to their houses. Wanda asks why he wants the land. The Big Bad Foop explains that he wants it to open up his fast food restaurant, "Fast Foop". After going through some of the menu items, he finishes with a foop of free ice cream. Sparky asks what flavor it is. The Big Bad Foop says, "Death! I mean, spumoni." The Big Bad Foop is about to blow up the houses. The three run into their houses. The first house on the list is Sparky's House. The Big Bad Foop is about to blow up his house, but decides to just deconstruct it because it is made of tennis balls. After the house is destroyed, Sparky cannot decide whether to chase the balls or run away. The Big Bad Foop helps his decision by nearly zapping him. Sparky runs into the Fried Cheese Stick house. The Big Bad Foop insults the owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House and Sparky decision to hide in the Fried Cheese Stick House. The Big Bad Foop blows up the house. After he does this, he gets hot marinara sauce on him. Sparky and the owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House come and the owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House says that the Big Bad Foop is going to want some pepper flakes to go with it and the owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House pours it on him. The Big Bad Foop yells and the two run into Wanda's house. She locks the door behind them. The Big Bad Foop threatens to blow up the house. Wanda says, "not by the hair on my chinny chin chin." The owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House and Sparky come over and notice the hair. The owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House says that Wanda looks like a Billy Goat. Wanda says that the Big Bad Foop will have to destroy all of them before they will give up their land. Foop says that he is planning to do just that. He blows up the house, but a new one appears. He says that if he cannot destroy the house, he can relocate it. He straps a rocket with a chain on the house. the Rocket blasts off and the chain eventually brakes making the house plummet to the ground. Sparky runs out and says that Wanda's house saved them. Wanda says that she thinks they learned a valuable lesson. The owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House thinks that it is when Wanda builds a house, she ignores the hair on her chinny chin chin. He is still annoyed with it. He takes out two machetes and Wanda runs away. the owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House, followed by Sparky, chases after her. Relationships }} Category:Characters Category:One-time characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Other magical beings Category:Characters voiced by Maddie Taylor